


self-less.

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: i don't know what this is, written in the midst of a terrible mood....</p>
    </blockquote>





	self-less.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i don't know what this is, written in the midst of a terrible mood....

He sits alone.

His eyes, _lacking in luster, dead, empty_ , stare at nothingness.

He's wearing clothes that are not his. He holds by his side, a rapier stained with blood that is not his. A rapier with a hilt that wasn't made for him, wasn't fit for his hands. Never for him. Not the boy with no promise, not the servant. He was just a servant, he wasn't a noble. His blood wasn't a holy thing, he didn't deserve greatness. This was not him. These clothes and these weapons were not him. This life he was living wasn't even his.

He feels like a joke, he is a joke. After all, why is he here, alive, wearing clothes that are too big for him on the shoulders, and the hips, and the sleeves itch, and the clothes aren't his and the rapier isn't his, and he's not supposed to be alive, to be alive and alone, especially not alive, not when Ell--

He stops.

There's a broken mirror in front of him. He must've broken it, cracked it, when he saw his face. Once a beautiful thing, just like the rest of this house, the rest of this family. He had enjoyed serving their youngest. Being _his_ friend, _his_ confidant, _his_ voice of reason.

It was his fault wasn't it?

He was there, living with them, this noble family, and he brought this disaster upon them.

Because he was weird, he heard the voices, he saw the lights, he always heard them and always saw them. His hair did nothing to cover what he could see so clearly, even listening to the piano and playing it and even banging it out in frustration and fear couldn't stop the voices and the thoughts and the memories and the "From here on out, you are Glen..."

They wouldn't leave him alone, and everything was his fault.

Ell-- _He_ didn't deserve to die.

That Chain, Humpty Dumpty, was his fault. _He_ had died a first time, but he just couldn't accept that death. He was... he wanted to be selfish. His own selfishness led to more pain and suffering, and in the end, didn't _he_ die after all?

He killed him. He killed him.

...

I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him.

I'm so sorry.

I wanted to be selfish. This happened to you because I was too selfish. I wanted you to live. You didn't hit your head. You didn't slip and pass out. You jumped into the fray. The Chain was there... You didn't write that song. You didn't know... you killed because of me. I didn't know. I didn't know. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. It shouldn't have happened to you. I could've stopped it from happening. I got you killed. I killed you.

Who is 'I'?

Did I do this to you?

But the voices said it would save you...

But weren't the voices just my imagination?

Did I do this to you after all?

I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this.

Elliot.

Elliot.

Elli--

Aaaaaaaaa

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---** _

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _WHY!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!_  
>  **


End file.
